


Everything

by pretzelduck



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Idiot boys who need to use their words, M/M, Romance, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelduck/pseuds/pretzelduck
Summary: Adam and Kenny have been spending time together drinking milk and whiskey, hanging out, and making out (and not necessarily in that order).  Neither of them thinks the other wants anything more than a little bit of fun until Adam finds the courage to set up a dinner date for them.  Feelings are revealed and shared and returned.*Set in a more wholesome and happier timeline in which FTR never appears in AEW and the Elite are all still friends. *
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this fic for what feels like forever. It's still fighting me but the first half-ish part works as a story all on its own for the most part so I decided to go ahead and post it. I wasn't going to but after watching All Out yesterday (and getting my heart broken), I wanted to. I cannot guarantee that the second half will ever make an appearance, given what Kenny and Adam have done to my feelings, but every time I open the file for this fic, I smile. And I figured, after everything, we could all use a smile. 
> 
> And as I said in the summary, I've ditched pretty much everything from after the first Dynamite post-Double or Nothing.

The tablecloth was probably too much.

He had taken the damn thing off and put it back on more than once and even now, staring at it, Adam couldn't decide what he wanted to do. It was just a basic white tablecloth and it actually didn't look half bad on the very generic hotel room table. Maybe it was the arrangement of fake flowers that he'd put in the middle of the table that was too much. That had already been in the room and it kinda fit the theme he was going for. If decent-looking and a little dressed up could be considered a theme anyway.

The food had been delivered by room service a minute ago and was sitting on the counter, still wrapped up in foil to keep things warm. Adam had showered, trimmed up his beard a bit, and pulled his hair back. His outfit was also decent-looking and a little dressed up and he felt completely ridiculous. He'd had a lot of stupid ideas over the years but this one was pretty high up on the list. Kenny had texted him when he left so based on usual timings, Adam figured he still had enough time to change back into a tank-top and shorts, ditch the tablecloth, and put the flowers back where he had found them. They could just spend the rest of the night the way they usually did - hanging out and making out - and there was nothing wrong with that.

Just because they were _something_ didn't mean that they were a candlelit dinner something.

Besides, the front desk clerk had warned him that candles would probably set off a smoke detector.

It was just that it was a little lonely, which made no sense given all the time that he and Kenny spent together. Adam didn't know how he could know the exact inch of skin on Kenny's neck to kiss that would make him moan and still feel alone but he did. Maybe it was the fact that Kenny never spent the night and he had never woken up with his arms around him. Or that outside of this damn hotel room, they weren't _anything_ more. Kissing Kenny on the sofa was fantastic but Adam wanted to walk down the hallway holding his hand too. He even daydreamed about it, as pathetic as that sounded.

There were probably very good reasons they didn't do things like that but every time he saw Kenny smile, Adam completely forgot what they were.

And that was how this whole terrible idea began. They'd been backstage and Kenny had smiled at him. Not the overexaggerated showman's grin but the shy, sweet smile that was only ever deliberately directed at him within these walls. His mind turned to mushy goo, Adam had been inspired to arrange a date for the two of them. Given current circumstances, dinner and a movie was impossible but that didn't mean he couldn't set up something special at the hotel. Spurred on, he'd organized deliveries and made plans only to almost cancel everything a dozen times.

It was such a terrible idea but something compelled him to keep planning anyway.

Asking Kenny out on a date directly had been a bridge too far so all of it was a surprise. And he was going to hate it. Who wanted to have a dinner date with him sprung on them out of nowhere? Probably definitely not Kenny. If he'd wanted to be something more, he would have said something, right? There were reasons that they were only drinking buddies outside of these walls. Good ones, even. Adam just kept forgetting them, that's all.

The tablecloth was mocking him now.

Just because Kenny seemed to like kissing him didn't mean he wanted to date him. They had fallen into kissing each other, anyway. It had been such an easy fall for Adam but maybe Kenny hadn't fallen at all. Maybe he didn't get that same spark of equal parts of excitement and contentment each time they touched. Maybe - like he truly feared - Kenny was only bored. Adam was reaching too high and too far again. Why couldn't he ever remember to dream within his reach? Only an idiot bought fancy organic 2% milk for their not-a-boyfriend to drink with dinner. Only an idiot had Spotify playing instrumental background music for that dinner. And only a drunken idiot named Adam Page made a playlist for slow dancing all alone in bed at 4 am.

Why couldn't he just be satisfied with the little bit of Kenny he'd been allowed to have?

All of this needed to be put away now. Fast. He'd been standing here motionless for too long. How much time had he wasted? Adam could make an excuse for his appearance - even the damn belt buckle that he'd polished if Kenny somehow noticed it - but he had to un-rearrange the furniture at least. The floor space he'd cleared for dancing - like an idiot - looked like it was lit up with a spotlight of stupidity. The flowers and the tablecloth belonged in the garbage and he could probably tear the label off the gallon of milk. Hurry. He needed to hurry. As his hands touched the back of a chair, there were three short knocks on the door.

Their signal.

Their _secret_ signal.

The sound always sent a never-mentioned joy coursing through him but this time he was filled with nothing but dread. Not a scrap of joy to be found. Adam quickly glanced around the decent-looking and a little dressed up room and was struck by a brilliant idea. There was no reason for Kenny to see any of it. He could turn down hanging out tonight and Kenny would never have to see how much of an idiot he was. No Kenny tonight and tomorrow things could go back to normal. It just might work.

Adam was careful to only open the door a foot or so and to keep his body blocking Kenny's view. And for all of his worries, the sight of Kenny - hair still slightly damp and a goofy grin on his face - was enough to lift his spirits. But no good could possibly come from letting him in this room. He needed to remember that.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Things ran over and I…"

There was a lump in his throat that Adam couldn't quite swallow past. But he needed to remember.

"It's fine. I'm not really up for company, anyway."

That at least sounded like it could be the truth. His voice was shakier than he would like and Adam knew that it wasn't going to get any steadier until Kenny was gone.

"Huh? But we always… I mean… what?"

Adam's heart skipped a beat at the expression on Kenny's face. Why was his confusion so adorable? It was unfair. He needed Kenny to walk away. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow there would be no tablecloth or flowers or other proof of his heart's stupidity. 

"I just have a bit of a headache. Gonna try and sleep."

A headache made sense and he drank enough for it to be plausible. Now Kenny could politely tell him that he hoped he felt better and be on his way.

"Oh… that's bad…" Kenny's face went from confusion to worry but that just meant it was Adam's turn to be confused as Kenny reached out and rested the tips of his fingers on his chest, breaching the threshold. "I could stay… keep you company… if you want…"

What?

Kenny never stayed. Ever. There was always some excuse. A reason to be anywhere else as soon as sleepiness started to show its face. But now he was offering to stay? For a fake headache? The last thing Adam wanted was his pity. The absolute last thing.

"I can take care of myself."

The shakiness in his voice was temporarily replaced by sharpness and apparently either that or the words themselves were entirely the wrong thing to say. Why was Kenny leaning closer? It didn't make any sense and neither did the flash of hurt in his eyes as he did so. They weren't _anything_.

"I know that. It's not that… I… " Kenny's fingertips on his chest became his entire hand and every bit of Adam's skin felt like it was on fire. "I could take care of you, too."

He couldn't do anything other than drop his head and stare at where Kenny was touching him. It was only a few sentences and a single touch but it was too much. The worry in Kenny's eyes and the concern in his voice. A jagged shard of guilt lodged itself in Adam's throat. All of this over a simple lie. None of it was even real. Kenny took a step forward and it felt like the walls were closing in around him.

"Please, Adam."

Adam.

That just wasn't fair.

With a few rare exceptions, Kenny called him Hangy or Hangman. He was only ever Adam in a breathy whisper as they reached for one another or in a soft sigh as they pulled apart. It was somehow more intimate here in the doorway of his hotel room. And God, he wanted to just step aside and spend even an hour with this Kenny. For a long single moment, Adam let himself imagine how it might go. Being held and looked after. Fingers running through his hair as soft words were spoken.

It wasn't fair but nothing ever was.

If Kenny came inside, then all of it would be over. The _something_ that they were inside these walls would become _nothing_. But Adam knew - with a terrible certainty - as he looked up and met Kenny's beautiful, pleading eyes, that he didn't have the strength to summon any cruelty to chase him away. No harshness to call upon when presented with such gentleness. This was how it ended then. With his own weakness, like everything else.

All he could manage was a single nod - words were not an option right now. The expression on Kenny's face, though? Adam hoped that if he survived the next few minutes, he could still remember that smile. The tender happiness of it. He shifted to the side so Kenny could enter. It was a tight, awkward squeeze but Adam didn't dare go first. Instead, he followed with all of the enthusiasm of a man walking to the gallows. The thud of Kenny's bag hitting the floor echoed loudly, even over the music he'd stupidly left playing.

Adam knew what Kenny was seeing. Nothing about how the room was arranged or the decorations that were displayed could be interpreted as anything other than a pathetic attempt at creating a romantic atmosphere. At least the thirty minutes or so he'd spent trying to pull off mood lightning with shitty hotel lamps weren't a complete waste. The slightly dimmed room made him feel better about the incoming rebuke somehow. The longer Kenny stood there - silent and motionless - the more Adam had to remind himself to breathe. There was an oddly quiet moment as the playlist moved from one song to another and Kenny turned to face him almost perfectly in time with the change in music. Poetic, Adam supposed.

"What is… is this…?"

In any other situation, Adam thought that Kenny stumbling over his words was actually kinda cute but he wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to be done with this. There was no comfort to be found in Kenny's confusion as he awaited the inevitable. No point in delaying what was coming.

"The stupid flowers or the stupid tablecloth?" Adam didn't even bother trying to hide the despondency in his voice as his eyes fell shut and his head drooped. "Or the stupid milk or my stupid belt buckle?"

Adam could feel Kenny's eyes on him but he refused to look up. There was nothing else to say or do - not truly. Why couldn't he have just left their _something_ alone? Why couldn't he have just been satisfied with what he had? Now Kenny was going to leave and that would be it.

But why wasn't he already gone?

He hadn't left and he _always_ left. Adam couldn't move. Setting up the dinner date had exhausted his supply of courage for the day. Or had it been letting Kenny in the room that had been too much? He just didn't have enough left for dealing with Kenny's pity or rejection or anything else. The footsteps were just solid enough for him to hear.

Kenny was moving. 

Leaving. 

Finally. 

Unfortunately.

Only a handful of heartbeats remained.

Adam waited to hear the door open. Maybe they would simply never speak of any of it again. The memory of Kenny's kiss would fade until he questioned whether it had been real at all. Maybe it never had been.

"Hangman?"

If he ignored him, Kenny might go away. It was doubtful but he didn't want to talk about any of this. Adam was well-aware of how big of an idiot he was. Just how stupid his craving for something beyond what he'd been offered was.

"Please… Adam..."

His name again. But there was something wrong with Kenny's voice and the way he was saying it. Something off. It was too soft and layered with such a raw aching that Adam had to force his hands to stay at his sides to keep from reaching out for him.

"Please…"

That was anguish but still Adam kept his head down. None of it made any sense. But neither did the hands ever-so-gently cupping his face. Urging - but not forcing - him to lift his head. And somehow Adam drew just enough courage from Kenny's faint touch to open his eyes.

Oh.

That wasn't pity or rejection or revulsion or anything of the things that his heart had feared.

That was nervous hope in Kenny's watery eyes and it was only those hands on his face that kept Adam rooted to where he was standing. He wanted to run. This was impossible. So utterly unlikely that he almost needed to flee. Instead, he felt - but didn't comprehend - the trembling in Kenny's hands and wondered about the meaning behind the small, shaky smile that barely curved the corners of his lips upwards. It was safer to keep to his mouth shut; Adam was far too drained to control anything that he might say.

"This is for us, isn't it?"

Once again, all Adam could do was nod but the very motion caused the hands still touching his face to barely increase the pressure against his skin. Nowhere near painful but it was as if Kenny was afraid of him drawing back into himself. And it was oh-so-tempting to do. But that impossible hope in Kenny's eyes kept him here in this moment.

"Please say _something_."

How was he supposed to do that when his mind was too empty and too full all at the same time? When Kenny was looking at him like he had been lonely too? Adam didn't doubt that Kenny could feel the tension in his jaw but he was still there. Kenny _stayed_. How was he supposed to find words through all of that? But Adam guessed that there was one thing he could start with.

"I lied about the headache."

It probably said something about him that he felt a little better just saying that out loud. The last thing Adam had expected was for Kenny to react to that lie the way he did - with such obvious concern. He hadn't expected him to care.

"Yeah?" Adam waited for Kenny to be angry. It would only make sense but his expression didn't change. If anything, that hint of a smile got a little bigger. "Why?"

The urge to flee returned in full force. Adam couldn't answer that question. There was no good answer to that question. How could he answer and still keep Kenny here, even if only for another moment? His tongue was heavy and stuck to the roof of his mouth. He tried to shake his head back and forth but Kenny held him still. And somehow it didn't feel stifling. There was something reassuring about the careful touch. They'd been like this before - Kenny's hands on his face - but those hands had never trembled before. And those eyes? Kenny never even looked at him like that in his dreams. 

That was hope and affection and longing in Kenny's gaze and Adam knew he had to try.

"I didn't want you to see this." The words were understandable, at least, and somehow Kenny was still smiling at him. "It was a stupid idea." One of Kenny's eyebrows quirked at that. "I mean… why would you…want this with me?"

It seemed that those were the words that would finally make that smile disappear. He should have known better. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have just found a way to be happy with what he had.

"God, Adam, you are a dumbass." That was too much. Anger and embarrassment and agony washed through him. He needed to walk away but Kenny hadn't let go. And even in this, he couldn't find the strength or the harshness to push him away. "We are both such dumbasses."

"What?"

That shaky smile had returned to Kenny's face and Adam had no idea what was going on. How could they both be idiots? He was the one who put together a surprise date for a guy who never spent the night and only kissed him in the confines of a hotel room. Kenny's hands finally moved and almost instantly, Adam missed the touch. His heart was ridiculous. For the length of a heartbeat, he considered moving away but Kenny reached down and took his hands in his, so moving from that spot became an impossibility.

Kenny was holding his hand. Both of them in fact. And no matter how confused he was, Adam couldn't do anything but return the grasp.

"I didn't… I _knew_ that there was no way you could ever…" Kenny squeezed his hands tighter and Adam tried - and failed - not to hope. "...want this with me."

For the first time tonight, Adam could feel himself smiling back at Kenny. It was a small, fragile thing but that was all he could manage right now. Their hands were trembling but he couldn't tell which one of them was causing it. Maybe both. That was the last thing he had expected Kenny to say. They had both wanted their _something_ to be something more? It seemed so unlikely but Kenny was still right there. Why hadn't he said something? Why hadn't he asked? How could Kenny have not noticed how reluctant Adam always was to let him go? Or had Kenny been reluctant to leave and he had just missed it? Had all of Kenny's excuses to leave each night been him trying to hide that he really wanted a single reason to stay?

They really were both dumbasses.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The question escaped before he could stop it and Adam could feel it hanging in the air between them like a physical thing. No matter what Kenny said, that was still too far. Too much. He tried to take it back but he literally couldn't get his mouth to form the words. His control really was nonexistent. Kenny pulled his hands away and then there was nothing but panic. But before it could evolve into fear, those hands were once again cradling his face - somehow even more gently than before - and Kenny's lips were brushing against his.

And _this_ was a kiss.

It wasn't their first. They had enjoyably spent time in this hotel room or one nearly exactly like it memorizing the contours of each other's mouths. How each other tasted. What made each other moan. But this kiss was different. 

It was _more_.

The difference was there in the affection and the yearning Adam could feel engulfing both of them. If he thought he'd found joy and contentment in Kenny's kiss before, then this was on an entirely different level. It wasn't just their lips that touched - it was their hearts themselves. Adam wrapped his arms around Kenny, unable and unwilling to do anything but pull him closer.

He wasn't alone.

They separated only as far as they needed to see each other. Kenny's hands had slipped from his face at some point, shifting until his arms were resting on his shoulders - fingers playing with the loose hairs that had fallen out of his bun. Those eyes that had been full of hope were now full of wonder and joy and there was surety in Kenny's once-shaky smile. 

"Yes."

A quiet sort of serenity washed over Adam at Kenny's simple, straightforward answer. It seemed he should have just asked, after all. There was a part of this that still felt unreal but it was hard to do anything but believe when Kenny kept looking at him like that. It was probably too easy for his heart to try and trust but Adam just couldn't help himself.

"I was thinking dinner?"

For a moment, Adam started to get embarrassed by stating something so obvious but that stopped the moment Kenny laughed. It wasn't some boisterous cackle or even a teasing laugh. Instead, there was nothing but amused fondness and yet another thing deep within Adam loosened and eased.

"Here at Chez Hangman?" Something of his irritation must have shown in his expression because Kenny immediately looked concerned. "Hey, what is it?"

"It's just… Adam." He had no idea how to explain that he didn't want Kenny to call him by his nickname without sounding childish or silly. There was something more personal - more than just friends who happened to kiss - about using his first name. "I like it when you call me Adam."

That made sense or at least sense enough. It probably still sounded ridiculous, though. But Kenny didn't seem to think so because he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before Adam had a chance to react. That was nice. That was actually really nice. 

"Well, I like calling you Adam so that works." An unexpected bit of doubt took up residence on Kenny's face and Adam instinctively pulled him a step closer. "Does that mean it'd be okay if I did that… not just here… but you know outside… like when people could hear?"

God, how had they gotten things so mixed-up? 

He wanted what Kenny wanted and that singular knowledge filled Adam with a relief that was too big to put into words. So he pulled him yet closer, whispered 'please' against his lips, and kissed him. And this kiss was different too. It was equal parts of comfort and delight as their mouths moved with each other. Kissing for simple reassurance was okay now, it seemed. 

Somehow, Adam's hands found their way to resting on Kenny's bare shoulders. Which was fine by him but it caused Kenny to actually giggle against his lips. Different. A nice sort of different, though. At least, it was until Kenny stopped kissing him and pulled back.

"I forgot I was wearing a tank-top. Does Chez Adam have a dress code?"

"No." Adam couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself. "You're good." Apparently, Kenny thought otherwise because he walked over to his bag and started to rummage through it. Only slightly unsurprisingly, the space around him immediately felt empty. "I'm serious. Don't worry about it."

Kenny looked over his shoulder at him from where he was squatting on the floor. There was an almost frantic look in his eyes, which was a little worrisome. Adam didn't really care what Kenny was wearing; he was just glad he was still here. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"But look at you…" Kenny made some sort of odd yet adorable hand gestures which Adam couldn't quite decipher. "You look good. I mean… you always look good… but you're all dressed up." He grabbed his bag and stood up. "I'm not going to our first date in a tank-top and shorts."

First date.

The words caused Adam's brain to freeze for a moment. This was their first date, wasn't it? The idea probably would have made him smile bigger than he was but that look of flustered concern on Kenny's face was still there. The last thing Adam wanted for Kenny to be that distressed over something so small.

"It's fine, Kenny." It was his turn to make probably vaguely intelligible hand gestures. "You look good like that. I like looking at your arms."

That was _not_ the smoothest compliment ever.

Why was he so awkward about this? Maybe spending so much time and effort on keeping all of these little things to himself - because Kenny would never want to hear them - had made it more difficult to actually say them. He wasn't a complete lost cause, though, since now Kenny was alternating between glancing at him and his own arms with a little smirk on his face. It was more than a little cute.

"Yeah? Good to know, cowboy." That was a new one from Kenny and Adam immediately liked it. "But I'm still at least wearing sleeves to dinner. Give me a minute, okay?"

Before Adam could even answer, Kenny had strode down the short hallway and into the bathroom. The door shut behind him and Adam found himself at a loss. Absent-mindedly, he turned off the music and half-paced around the room. Was this even all happening? Was it even real? The sudden onslaught of disbelief made him dizzy and he stagger-stepped backwards so he could sit on the edge of the sofa. He knew that he hadn't just hallucinated what had happened. What had been said. 

So why was it so hard to believe?

All it had taken was something as simple as being left alone for a few minutes for his worries and doubts to come rushing back, full-force. It was a lot easier to keep them at bay when Kenny was holding his hand. Taking a deep breath, he listened to the faint sounds coming from the bathroom. Kenny was still here. He was coming back. And they would make more memories of affectionate kisses and slightly awkward flirting. Maybe he'd even somehow find the courage to ask Kenny to dance after dinner.

Adam just needed to be patient, that was all. He could do that. His toes were twitching inside of his boots and there was a small tremor in his hands but he could be patient. Adam was staring at his hands, willing them to stop shaking, when he heard the door open. His head instantly shot up and maybe the motion gave him whiplash or something because there was no other possible explanation for the sight that greeted him.

He was still wearing shorts but there were definitely sleeves on Kenny's new shirt.

His Cowboy Shit shirt.

Kenny was wearing _his_ shirt. 

And not in a 'I borrowed your shirt' sort of way. That shirt had come out of his bag so it was totally Kenny's shirt. Which meant that at some point Kenny had purchased his merchandise and decided to carry it around in his gear bag.

Whiplash was the only possible explanation.

Kenny looked damn good in that shirt but the expression on his face made it impossible for Adam to enjoy the view. He had known Kenny for a lot of years now and that was genuine fear and nervousness in his eyes. And any confusion Adam was feeling didn't matter as soon as he realized that. 

"You look good like that too." That was definitely an understatement. The sight did something to his heart that Adam was trying not to examine too closely right now. Although, Adam wasn't sure if Kenny had even heard him at all. It was hard to tell when the only thing that changed was the self-deprecating half-smile on his face deepened even further. "Kenny?"

"Kinda silly, right?" It was anything but that to Adam but Kenny kept going. "I bought it after we started… you know…" Adam couldn't help but smile a little at the hand gestures again. They really were adorable. "I know it's just a shirt… but it's sorta part of you, I guess. I... knew you couldn't possibly want to be mine but I wanted to be yours, even if no one knew." And that smile vanished as the depth and meaning of Kenny's rasped words struck him. "Even if you never knew."

Adam was moving before he could tell his body to stand. There was too much space between him and Kenny right now. He crossed the gap in long, quick strides, wrapped his arms around Kenny, and pulled him into an embrace. He had no words. Not a single one. But he could hold him. Adam needed to hold Kenny. Needed him as close as could be. Those arms surrounded him as Kenny drew shaky breaths against his shoulder.

_I knew you couldn't possibly… I wanted to be yours… Even if you never knew._

Kenny's words kept repeating in his head, over and over, as Adam pressed kisses into ever-tempting curls in tempo with the end of each sentence. There was a sting at the corners of his eyes as the start of tears began to form. How had they been so close and so far at the same time? 

Kenny wanted to be _his_.

And was certain that the reverse couldn't possibly be true.

As certain as he had been that Kenny couldn't ever want something more with him.

For a moment, Adam tried to gather the courage to say something back but it was unnecessary. The truth was right there - easy to find - and waiting for him to simply let it out. No bravery required when Kenny was right there in his arms. Bringing up one of his hands, he cupped the side of Kenny's face and, with a gentle caress of his thumb, urged him to lift his head. 

"I _am_ yours."

The light that lit Kenny's so very remarkable blue eyes was like nothing Adam had ever seen. Or more specifically, nothing he'd ever seen directed at him. It was almost too bright and he almost wanted to look away. And somehow, that alone was enough for his heart to falter. That never-ending voice of anxious doubt started screaming in the back of his mind. Taunting him with the idea that it was a lie. Reminding him that there was no reason for someone like Kenny to be looking at someone like him like that. Mocking him for believing and trusting and trying. He tried to quiet it - focus on the man in his arms - but it was loud and insistent. 

"Hey…" But even in a whisper, Kenny's voice was louder. "Don't do that, cowboy."

Adam assumed that something in his expression must have changed. Something that Kenny picked up on but the soft, gentle smile gracing those lips said otherwise. That smile said Kenny _knew_ him. Cared about him. Worried about him. A finger traced the curve of his ear and Adam felt Kenny's other hand settle on his hip. Steadying him.

"I'm trying."

"I know."

They stood like that for a while but Adam wasn't concerned with the time. What he was concerned with was filing away each soft caress and every tender kiss in his memory. The warmth of Kenny's sweet smile as they twined their fingers together just to see what it felt like. The sheer joy of standing before one another with their hearts revealed and known and accepted. The voice was muted - never silent - but it was far easier to ignore. Especially when Kenny was so obviously happy right where he was. 

"You promised me dinner."

Shit.

How in the hell had he managed to forget dinner?

That had been the whole point of tonight and it had completely slipped his mind. However, the night hadn't gone anywhere like Adam had thought it might - not at all, not one bit. So he supposed the lapse could be forgiven. Kenny was grinning at him playfully, obviously well-aware that he'd forgotten. But there was a small problem.

"I'm actually not sure if dinner is still good. You were later than I expected…" Kenny looked ready to apologize again so Adam quickly kept going. Of all things, that wasn't something to dwell on. "... which was fine, Kenny, so don't start." It was a little weird being direct with Kenny like that but he was still smiling at him so Adam guessed that it was okay. "We could probably microwave it to reheat it."

The look of complete revulsion on Kenny's face startled a laugh out of Adam. It was so over-the-top and so totally Kenny that he couldn't help himself. The expression changed as soon as he did and for a moment, Adam worried that he'd done something wrong. But as he kept doing, Kenny reassured him with a soothing smile.

"I really like the sound of you laughing." Kenny's smile brightened yet further. "It's okay to tell you that now."

There was a level of wonder in Kenny's voice that matched the level of wonder Adam felt in his bones. It wasn't anything that it would have been wrong or too incredibly awkward to say before but it seemed Kenny had kept things close like he had. Been too afraid of letting something slip and losing the _something_ that they did have. Been too nervous that any move could be the wrong move. 

And yet, somehow, here they were. 

"Yep." Adam indulged himself with a brief kiss only to catch Kenny pouting as he pulled away. "And I get to tell you how adorable I think you are."

It took some effort to get the words out and make them sound effortless but it was worth it. Not that they were a lie but the fact that he thought Kenny Omega was adorable was one of those things that Adam had kept carefully locked away. And if he was being honest with himself, it was a fact that he'd hidden away from even before they had started spending their evenings making out on a hotel sofa. But Adam couldn't possibly regret finally saying it with the way Kenny somehow managed to look embarrassed and pleased at the same time. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Been that way for a while, too." 

Adam knew he was blushing now too. There was a part of him that felt a little foolish. Mostly, though, it really was nice to have so much out in the open. It felt like he was holding his own heart in his hands, showing Kenny everything that he'd been scared to let him see. He didn't know how to explain to Kenny how hard he'd resisted but each match together - each moment together- made it that much harder to stay away - to stay aloof. And from that very first kiss, how his heart had been given away.

But that unbelievably tender light was still there in Kenny's eyes.

And Adam _knew_ that he wasn't the only one standing there with his heart in his hands.

Leaning forward, Adam rested his forehead against Kenny's. There was an answering bit of pressure as Kenny leaned into the touch too. His eyes slipped closed as they stood there with their arms around each other. It was a lot - this tangle of emotions that surrounded them - but they were together. Everything felt all backwards and made perfect sense all at the same time. Definitely not exactly a normal first date.

"Dinner, Adam."

"Shit."

Apparently, that was all it took to get Kenny chuckling which then set him off too. For something that Adam had spent a lot of time agonizing over his plan for, this date had certainly gone off the rails. Not that Adam minded too much - Kenny's joyful 'yes' alone was worth every misstep - but it was actually sort of embarrassing that he kept forgetting the dinner part of their dinner date. And it had been his idea.

"We could…"

Kenny placed a single finger against his lips and Adam's brain stopped functioning.

"Don't you dare mention the microwave." Adam was a little tempted to just say 'microwave' to see what would happen. "I've got some protein bars we could eat."

Protein bars? How was that any better than microwaving chicken and rice? There was an argument on the tip of his tongue but Kenny looked so damn pleased with his own suggestion that Adam didn't want to ruin it. And that finger was still there, pressed against his lips so Adam snagged his hand and - never breaking eye contact - placed a slow kiss on Kenny's knuckles. Somehow, that - of all things - caused Kenny's eyes to narrow and smolder. A little tilt of his head and a suggestive smirk was the only warning Adam had before Kenny surged forward.

Oh.

And this kiss was _definitely_ different too.

Their lips crashed against each other. Gentleness was replaced by passion. Longing replaced by hunger. Wanting replaced by needing. The heat in their embrace was new too. Hands travelled lower, fingers gripped tighter. One of the things that Adam had kept carefully hidden was how badly he desired Kenny. His side of their makeouts had been purposefully fun and light; his heart unwilling to show either lust or affection when he _knew_ that Kenny couldn't possibly have any use for either. But now, here they were and that desire could not be denied.

A low growl reverberated between them and Adam was delighted and thrilled to realize that sound came from Kenny. He had never heard him make that sound before. Just how many more sounds did he have to discover? Fingers splayed across the back of his head were trying to find purchase in his pulled-up hair and there was another growl from Kenny. This one decidedly frustrated. Those fingers shifted higher and Adam could feel a tug and a pull before his hair was released from its bun. He lamented taking the time earlier to do something with it for about half a heartbeat before Kenny muttered 'better' against his lips in a satisfied hum. The more he sunk his hands into Adam's hair, Kenny melted that much further against him.

Definitely keeping his hair down more often then.

Adam wasn't sure if it was him pulling or Kenny pushing but they were moving backwards until he felt his legs brush up against the back of the sofa. Whether it was momentum or Kenny's kisses making him literally weak in the knees, he collapsed back onto the sofa, bringing Kenny with him. He was in Adam's arms - in his lap - straddling him as they stopped kissing only long enough to draw another ragged breath. 

And this wasn't just different. 

This was _new_.

He'd had exactly one dream like this but apparently his imagination needed some serious work. Kenny's weight against him was real and solid and welcome. His hands - still tangled in Adam's hair - were gentle, in contrast to the eagerness of his lips. It was in the possessiveness of each touch that his mind had truly failed. Adam had never had a thought or a dream or a wish that included that precious, little detail. With each caress and each kiss, Adam felt _claimed_ and could only hope that a tiny part of Kenny felt the same. 

A grumble emanated from Kenny's stomach and Adam couldn't help but pull away slightly and chuckle.

"Dinner, Kenny."

The expression on Kenny's face wasn't the playful one that Adam expected to see. That was regret in his eyes and something started to burn in Adam's throat. The glimpse lasted for a moment before Kenny shut his eyes and sagged against him with his head buried against Adam's neck. Something deep within Adam screamed in panic. What was even wrong in the first place? Teasing and laughing had been okay before - how had he screwed it up this time? How could he possibly fix it? It's not like he was even allowed to…

But he _was._

Adam kept one arm wrapped around Kenny - keeping him close and brushing his fingers along Kenny's side in a gentle motion. He traced along the edge of one of Kenny's ears, hoping that he found the motion as soothing as he had. But Kenny stayed snuggled right where he was - a lone finger still wrapped around one of Adam's own curls. 

"It's okay." Adam kept his words whispered and quiet. "I've got you."

Either the words or a little bit of time seemed to be what Kenny needed because he lifted his head, an apologetic look in his eyes. Despite that, Adam couldn't help but be drawn to the complete mess that was Kenny's hair. He could remember running his fingers through it but apparently he'd been more than a little aggressive. Kenny looked positively disheveled and Adam was actually kind of proud of that. But enjoying it could wait. Instead, Adam laid his hand against Kenny's cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into the contact.

"I keep ruining your night."

Ruining?

What the hell?

"How could you be ruining anything?" Frustration flashed in Kenny's eyes so Adam quickly continued. He had a point to make. "Kenny, you are in my lap, wearing my shirt. Nothing is ruined."

"But look at that!" Kenny was pointing to the rest of the hotel room but it was the edge in his voice that worried Adam. "You made plans and I…"

It was his turn to silence words as he shifted his thumb until it briefly brushed against Kenny's lips.

"You're right, I did plan. I planned out the things you might say when you slammed the door and walked away." Kenny visibly winced but Adam kept going. "I planned out the different ways you might laugh in my face." Sorrow filled those brilliant, blue eyes but it was still only their gaze that gave him the courage to continue. "I planned out how much alcohol it would take to get over losing the part of you I did have."

"Adam…"

Both of Kenny's hands came up to frame his face and Adam couldn't help but marvel at the sheer tenderness in his touch. He still wasn't sure if Kenny understood how little he was bothered by the way the night had gone. A bit embarrassed by how easily he could be distracted but that wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe it was to Kenny, though.

"I ordered food I could never imagine us eating. I definitely didn't plan for the way you keep smiling at me." That sentence earned him another soft smile that Adam did his best to return. "And I never even dared dream that you wanted something more too." The amount of affection that radiated off Kenny almost made it hard to breathe. "I don't care about dinner. You're still _here_."

And yes, this kiss was different too.

It was different in a way that Adam wasn't brave enough to put into words. An emotion in it that he refused to name in fear that it would disappear. But it was there with each brush of their lips against each other. It was there in the way Kenny tenderly carded his fingers through his hair. And it was there when they slowly separated - in the lingering kiss Kenny placed on his forehead.

There was regret in his eyes again but before Adam could even begin to worry, Kenny slid off his lap and sat down right next to him, legs flexing and stretching out in front of him. That was the only explanation he needed. Wrestling was many things but kind to the knees wasn't one of them. Adam draped an arm across Kenny's shoulders and pulled him just a little closer as Kenny rested a hand on top of his thigh. They were cuddling - actually cuddling - and it felt so right that Adam was completely certain that was some sort of dopey grin on his face.

Another hungry grumble - this time from his own stomach - couldn't even dampen the smile.

The answering snicker coming from his side only strengthened it.

"Guess I should feed my cowboy."

_My_ cowboy?

Adam felt his cheeks flush as his mind completely stopped working. Kenny had said that, hadn't he? Referred to Adam as _his_? And once again, he was tongue-tied. They'd had this conversation not even that long ago but there was something about hearing the words - something so clearly possessive - come out of Kenny's mouth. It made it hard to think and harder to react. The lengthening silence between them begged to be broken but Adam had no idea how to do it. 

"That bad?"

Of course, it was Kenny who found the courage to say something but the little wobble in his voice struck Adam right in the heart. They were both so sure and unsure about all of this. About everything it seemed that they both wanted them to be. There was this undercurrent of fear - at least as far as Adam was concerned. This fear that any word or any movement could send everything crashing down. But the idea that Kenny felt that fear too? It was wrong in a way Adam couldn't explain.

"That good, actually." Adam placed his free hand on top of Kenny's, lacing their fingers together. The gentle squeeze he got in return made it easier to breathe. The way Kenny sighed as he leaned just a little more into their embrace made it easier to believe. "Anyway, I thought I was the one feeding you."

"My protein bars."

Adam was once again so very tempted to mention using the microwave just to see how Kenny would react. There had to be a reason that he was seemingly fixated on the protein bars but Adam honestly didn't mind. It was kind of cute and there was something playful about the idea in his head. He really only had a single problem with the whole thing.

"I think we're gonna need more to eat than that."

"Probably."

Neither of them seemed inclined to brainstorm, though. Adam knew that for his part he was more than a little distracted from dinner ideas by the sight of Kenny's still-wild curls so close to his face. Or maybe the true distraction was Kenny himself. He was right there, tucked against his side - perfectly content in a way that Adam had never imagined that anyone could be simply because of him. On any other night, the warmth surrounding them would probably be enough to put him to sleep - the sort of relaxing slumber that was so often elusive.

"This is nice." It was only the quiet hum of agreement from Kenny that told Adam that he had said that out loud. "We need to eat but this is really nice." Kenny shifted just enough to press a kiss against his cheek. "I mean… that's nice too."

Kenny started to return to his original position and Adam intended to chase after him with a kiss of his own when suddenly, the side of the sofa next to him was empty and Kenny was standing in front of him with wide eyes and a huge grin. Somehow during the entire motion, Kenny had refused to let go of his hand which was just as adorable as how happy Kenny looked. Lighter and goofy and happy.

"I got it!" Almost impossibly, Kenny's grin got a little bigger. "The vending machine." Kenny didn't seem to notice Adam's confusion or else he was too excited by his own idea to care that he wasn't keeping up. "There's a vending machine with snacks on this floor, right?"

Food. Kenny was talking about dinner.

"Yeah. I usually get skittles out of it but it's decided that it hates dollar bills this trip."

Which was annoying. Not that skittles and beer tasted _that_ great together but he was allowed to like both.

"Don't worry about that. I got a bunch of quarters."

Kenny's playful joy was like a tangible thing in the room with them. He was bouncing ever-so-slightly on his feet and he still hadn't let go of Adam's hand. Protein bars and vending machine food. Definitely not a typical first date.

"You have quarters with you?"

To him, it seemed a little odd that Kenny would carry quarters around. But then again, this was the same Kenny that apparently had hidden away one of his Cowboy Shit shirts so the real question probably was what else was in that bag. His confusion seemingly dampened some of Kenny's enthusiasm, though, since his smile dimmed a bit. Adam hated that - he was just trying to understand - so he lightly swung their still-joined hands, hoping that might help.

"Old habit." Kenny shrugged and somehow even that was attractive. "You know… from travelling around and stuff… in case I found a retro arcade or something…"

Kenny and video games. Adam knew that Kenny loved that stuff; you couldn't be friends with him and not know that. So, he supposed, that such things were on the periphery of his existence - every once in a while, he could be talked into playing. And he knew what an arcade was but it took on a different meaning now. Going somewhere like that with Kenny - following him around, wrapped up in that playful joy. Hearing Kenny laugh as Adam got his ass kicked at whatever game he convinced him to try. Watching him relax and enjoy himself. 

"We should go to one of those. Together. Like on a date."

It was like someone had hit pause on Kenny. His face was almost frozen and the bouncing abruptly stopped. Adam didn't know what to make of it. Was it too soon to say something about another date? Was it too much? 

"I know it's not really your thing."

The words were oddly slow and tentative but even more oddly, Kenny actually looked sorry about that and Adam was pretty sure that was ridiculous. It was at least as ridiculous as the sudden vision in his head of going horseback riding with Kenny. Even though the image of Kenny in a cowboy hat and wranglers was a good one. A really good one. 

"Seeing you happy is my thing."

He knew he was blushing as soon as he said the words. They were completely true but that didn't mean that it wasn't a little embarrassing to sound so sappy. That it wasn't a bit overwhelming to be open with Kenny like that. Briefly and half-heartedly, he tried to pull his hand away but it seemed that Kenny was once again unwilling to let go. Instead, Adam felt his head drop and his gaze drifted downward in the general direction of Kenny's shoes. 

A soft sigh above his head and shoes were replaced by caring blue eyes and an affectionate smile as Kenny crouched down and knelt in front of him. Kenny finally relinquished his hold on his hand but only long enough to take both of his hands in his. Fingers laced together, palms touching. Maybe Kenny had spent too much time wondering about holding hands too. Adam kind of hoped he had.

"I was so stupid." Adam shook his head - they had both been idiots - but Kenny continued. "You were right there." Leaning forward, Kenny placed the softest of kisses on his forehead. "An arcade, the movies, a walk along the beach. Anywhere and everywhere, cowboy." Those bright eyes were pleading with him to just believe. "No more wondering."

Adam wished his mind was done wondering - that voice wasn't done mocking him - but his heart was decidedly tired of listening to it. Kenny was _here_. And that was what mattered, not the part of his brain that couldn't figure out why. No more wasting time. There were kisses to be shared and hands to be held and vending machines to raid. Borrowing the idea from Kenny, Adam gently kissed his forehead.

"Dinner, Kenny." 

This time, the reaction to the words was exactly what Adam expected. Giddy grin happily back in place, Kenny shifted their hands so he could pull Adam upwards. He didn't need the help but the feeling of being helped was actually rather nice.

"You got an extra bag or something we can put stuff in?"

"How much are you planning on getting?"

Kenny's only response to that was a shrug and an exaggerated face of disbelief. Apparently, it was a lot or at least, that's what Adam guessed. It was a hard expression to read but one that made him chuckle nonetheless. There was this goofy adorableness about Kenny that he had always found endearing, even during the times when they had been so angry with each other. But there was something _more_ to it up close like this. When he was the only one who could see it.

"There's the plastic bag the tablecloth was delivered in. We could use that."

With a squeeze of his hands, Kenny let go and wandered back toward the bathroom. Adam assumed he was retrieving the mysterious bag of quarters so he grabbed the sack off the countertop and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans and then slid his room key card in the other pocket. The delivered dinner was still sitting there too so he opened the refrigerator and put the plates inside after shoving some beer bottles to one side to make room. He could clean that up later or at least leave a bigger tip for housekeeping for having to deal with it. His head was still in the refrigerator when he heard Kenny call out. 

"Adam, you made a mess out of my hair!"

His response was automatic.

"It looks better that way!"

Which was true, in Adam's opinion. Especially since _he_ was the reason it was currently sticking up in about eight different directions. He had done that. The memory alone made him smile. But the feeling of Kenny wrapping his arms around him from behind was even better. A kiss was pressed against the back of his neck as Kenny's breath tickled his hair. That was fantastic too.

"Is that so, cowboy?"

He had been called cowboy numerous times - crowds had chanted it - but hearing it from Kenny's lips was, honestly, special. There was no way it was anything but an endearment. Said so softly and with such warmth. It was an almost tangible reminder that their truth was so far from his worst fears of Kenny only kissing him because he was bored. Cowboy was probably never going to sound right coming from anybody else again.

"It is."

Those arms tightened and Adam swore he could feel Kenny smile against his back. Even as he closed the refrigerator and took a step back, Kenny stayed locked behind him, as if he was reluctant to let go. 

"Your hair is just as bad, by the way."

"If I can find a hair tie…" He had no idea what Kenny had done with the one he had pulled from his hair earlier. It had probably been flung on the floor somewhere. "... I can pull it up."

On a reflex, Adam reached up and tried to smooth down his hair, only to have Kenny capture his hand.

"Nope."

There was a joking lilt to Kenny's voice that Adam couldn't help but try and match.

"Yeah? Says who?"

The arm still wrapped around his chest tightened and Adam felt the reverberation of Kenny trying to hold in his laughter against his back. With a twist of his body, Kenny dropped the hold he had on his hand so they could once again be comfortably facing each other in an embrace. His hands came to settle on the small of Kenny's back and the teasing smile on Adam's face transformed into something gentler as he felt Kenny do the same.

"Me. I… like it better down."

The strength of the words didn't match the hesitance with which they were spoken which slightly confused Adam. Was Kenny shy about that or something?

"I noticed."

Just in case, Adam tried to be careful with his tone but Kenny's eyes immediately darted away before he started to sputter, fingers twitching on Adam's back.

"It's just a thing I like… I mean you clean up really good too. Especially with the glasses…" 

Kenny's eyes slightly glazed over at the word 'glasses' and he completely stopped talking which was completely baffling. At least it was until Adam noticed the way Kenny's lips were parted just a little and the gleam in his eyes when they eventually refocused.

Oh.

Kenny _liked_ him in glasses. That was knowledge he would have to file away for later. Adam rarely wore his hair down and his glasses at the same time but he might have to try that. For a private audience of one, of course. Mostly, there was something equal parts emboldening and reassuring about knowing that Kenny liked what he saw when he looked at him. For his part, Kenny Omega was a walking, talking, attractive distraction so it was nice to think that he might not be alone with that problem.

"Well, I like having your hands in my hair so that works."

Adapting Kenny's own words seemed to have the effect that Adam hoped it would as the last bit of anxiety on Kenny's face disappeared. Being able to calm Kenny settled something yet deeper in him. They could be good together. Really good.

"That's another thing that's good to know." 

The small smirk on Kenny's face told him that he was filing away information for later too. Adam didn't know whether he was concerned, intrigued, or aroused. It was honestly probably a combination of all three.

"Did you find your quarters?"

Adam knew he tripped over the words but the idea of Kenny getting his hands in his hair again set his mind off on a tangent. The playful wink Kenny threw at him as he took a step back to pick up a small cloth bag off the counter and put it in his pocket of his shorts didn't help matters.

"Yep. Time to find us some dinner."

A dinner that was probably going to consist of chips and Kenny's precious protein bars but it was _their_ dinner. And he was hungry. So with a smile, Adam headed toward the door to the room as Kenny followed along behind. Kenny and his quarters and his Cowboy Shit shirt.

His shirt.

The smile vanished as that single thought quite literally made him stop right where he was - a handful of feet from the door. Kenny bumping into him wasn't even enough to get him moving again.

"Adam?"

Kenny was wearing _his_ shirt. And both of their heads of hair apparently looked like they had been doing exactly what they had been doing. If anyone saw them - and the number of their fellow wrestlers on this floor wasn't exactly small - it was undoubtedly going to be really, really obvious what was going on between him and Kenny. Had Kenny even thought about that with his insistence on eating protein bars and vending machine food? That they could be seen? 

What were they going to say if they ran into anybody they knew?

That they were dating? That they were together?

Because they were - at least Adam felt that they were - but they were still inside the room. They had kissed within these walls before and it had meant _nothing_ on the other side of them. Was all of the tenderness and the affection going to become nothing too? Would it all just disappear since none of it was real?

But this _was_ real. They _had_ to be real.

Right?

A tentative hand landed on his shoulder but Adam didn't have the courage to turn his head and face Kenny. He didn't know what he would see so he didn't dare look.

"I could just go and grab stuff by myself if that would help."

Kenny's voice was quiet and unmistakably sad. And still Adam couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at him. Was Kenny saying something that he thought Adam wanted to hear or was he saying something that he believed? And the worst part was that it was too easy to see. Him staying here as Kenny left. Wandering about the hotel room and hoping Kenny deigned to return. But the image of Kenny all alone in the hallway - smile gone, eyes lifeless - was the one that lingered. 

That wasn't something he wanted to happen.

"No." The hand on his shoulder tightened and Adam - on reflex more than anything else - turned just enough to see Kenny's face. His eyes were wide and full of doubt and Adam _hated_ that his own hesitation had put it there. "But it'd help if you'd…"

"Change my shirt?"

Adam wasn't sure what was worse: the words themselves, the bitterness in Kenny's voice, or the deepening hurt in his eyes. Or how quickly he had jumped to that conclusion. How easy it seemed for Kenny to make the offer. It was undoubtedly a combination of all of it mixed together with knowing that this was his fault. If he could just trust and believe… 

_Anywhere and everywhere, cowboy._

Kenny meant it. 

Every word, every smile, every kiss.

And he deserved to know that he did too.

"Could I hold your hand?"

There was no other way to describe the expression on Kenny's face other than it was like the sun peaking out from behind the clouds after a rainstorm. Doubt and hurt transformed into tender affection. And that smile. The shy, sweet smile that always made him feel warm from head-to-toe. Adam knew the smile on his own face was more unsteady than he wanted but there was so much riding on Kenny's answer. Even if that very expression told him what it was, Adam needed to know. Needed to feel them holding hands as they walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Kenny's hand slid from his shoulder and Adam watched that light in his eyes brighten as Kenny's fingers traced a line down his sleeve until their palms rested against one another. Immediately, their fingers laced together and any shakiness from his smile faded away. "Lead on, cowboy."

It was a little tricky to get through the door without letting go of each other but they managed it. Adam tried not to hold his breath as they stepped out into the hallway but he failed. It helped that Kenny's grip on his hand tightened, though. Whether it was nerves or reassurance, he wasn't sure but it was nice to be reminded that he wasn't alone. Adam felt Kenny looking at him and turned his head a little to meet his gaze.

And out of all the smiles he had seen on Kenny's face tonight, the one he saw there now might be Adam's favorite. Kenny looked so damn happy to be right there with him. He was grinning but it was gentle and almost shy. There was so much joy radiating off of him and Adam hoped that Kenny saw the same from him. They were here. In the hallway, outside of the hotel room, together. They didn't move right away; instead, they stood there outside the door as it closed behind them. The sound echoed in the hallway but they still didn't move. Adam could feel himself biting his lip to try and keep from laughing. It was just that this felt too good to contain.

This single moment - this one thing - had seemed impossible. But it was really happening.

And it was _everything_.

-fin-


End file.
